


For The Love Of Coat, The Contented Coat Remix

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Coat-fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Coat appreciates the level of care it receives at Ianto’s hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love Of Coat, The Contented Coat Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For The Love Of Coat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150649) by m_findlow. 



> Written for the Remix Challenge at fic_promptly, remixing m_findlow’s fill ‘For The Love Of Coat, which was written for my own prompt ‘Any, Any/any, "When you asked me to..., this wasn't what I was expecting",’.

Coat kept still, knowing that it was in good and caring hands. It was as devoted to Ianto as it was to its owner, and wished it could do more to help, but because it was a coat, it had to settle for just laying there while the razor sharp needles were carefully teased from its fabric.

It heard Ianto hiss once more as another of the needles pricked a tender fingertip. Coat thought itself fortunate that it didn’t feel pain, especially considering how often its owner got it into this kind of state. It had grown accustomed to varying levels of care over the years, but no one had ever lavished such gentle attention on it until Ianto had come along.

As Ianto resumed plucking the needles out, tweezers working with quiet efficiency, Coat allowed itself to droop limply, conscious only of the gentle tugging and the quiet plink plink as the needles were dropped into the small bowl that Ianto had placed within easy reach. It was so relaxing after earlier events; that plant had been a nasty piece of work, but Coat had done its best to protect the Captain from the needles that might have pierced him to death. At least this time it hadn’t ended up soaked in its Captain’s blood. That was never fun for either of them, even if the good clean it got afterwards was invigorating. It had half-expected to be sent to the cleaners this time to be sorted out, Ianto had looked so stunned by its condition, but then he’d simply rolled up his sleeves and got stuck in, which had resulted in him getting needles stuck in himself. Coat could sympathise with that, even though it couldn’t really understand how that felt to a human.

“Sodding hell!”

Ah, another needle. Poor Ianto.

“How’s it going?” 

The Captain had arrived, no doubt to check on progress. Coat was flattered. Of course, it did make the Captain look dashing, so his concern was understandable.

“Well, when you asked me to give your coat a bit of a brush down, this wasn't what I was expecting,” Ianto replied, raising one hand, now covered with the small sticky things people used to repair themselves. Coat didn’t know what they were called.

Once all the needles were removed, it decided, it would have to find a way to show its appreciation to the two humans it considered to be its own. They deserved a treat.

The End


End file.
